


See It Coming

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoptive brothers Sterek, Age Difference, Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Brief Stiles/Danny - Freeform, Brief Stydia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Protective Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: When Derek was fifteen, his whole family was dead in a tragic fire. And Derek was the only survivor. With no other family around to take him in, Sheriff Stilinski was the one who stepped in.“Hi, Derek! I’m Stiles! We’re gonna be brothers!” was the first thing Derek remembered when Sheriff Stilinski took him home and he was being greeted by an over-excited eleven year old boy.





	See It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I wanted to write this as a short thing to unleash my 'Sterek as adopted brothers' feelings.  
> But then it turned to 5k fanfic. 
> 
> Well. 
> 
> This is unbetaed. And after I finished writing this, I couldn't find any titles that fits with this story, so.

When Derek was fifteen, his whole family was dead in a tragic fire. And Derek was the only survivor. With no other family around to take him in, Sheriff Stilinski was the one who stepped in.

“Hi, Derek! I’m Stiles! We’re gonna be brothers!” was the first thing Derek remembered when Sheriff Stilinski took him home and he was being greeted by an over-excited eleven year old boy. When Stiles tugged him inside to show him his room and then managed to trip all over the rug, it was also the first time Derek remembered how to smile again.

* * *

The first full moon without his family was _terrifying_.

Derek lost his anchor, lost the stability of pack he used to have in his whole life, and so it was unavoidable for Sheriff—John, he insisted to call him John—and Stiles to find out about Derek’s true self.

Derek expected to be shot at—he hoped John didn’t have wolfsbane bullet—as he shifted right there, in the middle of dinner because he could feel the pull of the moon despite the fact that he had been trying to resist it.

John did get up from his seat, startled, and tried to get in between Derek and Stiles, but as a whimper came out of Derek’s mouth, John approached him carefully.

“You’re a werewolf,” he said, to which Derek nodded, resigned.

Derek kept his head down, didn’t want to appear dangerous, and he tried to hold back his tears. Because John would kick him out and he would have nowhere to go. The hunters would find him and killed him, like they killed his whole family. But, hey, that probably wouldn’t be so bad. Derek would be together with his family again—

“Oh my God. The fire,” John said again, cut off Derek’s train of thought. “It’s not an accident, is it?”

Derek shook his head weakly. The Sheriff Department and Fire Department had cleared it out as accident before, but Derek couldn’t just speak up. Because there was no way he would tell them that hunters did it. He would be sent to Eichen House immediately. But now, now that he had shifted and John had seen the truth, he couldn’t deny it.

“Okay,” John said, and something in his voice made Derek looked up. He saw Stiles, hid behind John’s body, but the kid was peeking carefully. His big brown eyes were trained on Derek with… _awe_?

“Okay,” John said again. “Everything kinda makes sense now.” John rubbed his face and looked at Derek. “You okay? Is it the full moon? Do you need… help?”

Derek shook his head again. “I… I just can’t deny the shift. It’s not usually like this, but I’m packless and anchorless, so it’s kinda hard to control the shift. But I won’t hurt you. Or Stiles. I can—I can go—”

John blinked, and then pulled Derek into a hug that startled Derek, made him stop talking. “Oh, son,” he said, while Derek still froze, wasn’t sure with this development. “I know you won’t hurt us. I’m just surprised. Because I had no idea that werewolves exist before this. But no, you don’t have to go. You can stay here.” John let go of Derek, and Derek felt his warm thumbs wipe the tears off of Derek’s face. He didn’t even realize that he was crying before the movement. “But first,” John said again, “you’ll finish your dinner, and we will talk about the fire. We will put the responsible ones in prison.”

Derek stared at John dumbly. “You will catch her?”

Derek noticed the way John’s eyes hardened when Derek said it, but he just nodded and didn’t ask anything else. “Even though she did it because we’re werewolves?”

“Of course,” John said firmly. “But okay, we will need to gather enough evidence first. But we will put her away.”

“And I can stay?”

John smiled at that. “Yeah. Of course. Stiles doesn’t mind having a werewolf big brother, doesn’t he?”

“No!” Stiles chimed in at that, grinning widely and came out from behind his father to hug Derek as well. “It’s really cool! Though I kinda wonder where your eyebrows go—“

“Stiles,” John cut him off, and Stiles huffed. “You have to keep it secret though,” John added. “To protect Derek from hunters. Can you do that?”

Stiles put on his best serious face and nodded. “I won’t tell anyone! Even Scott!”

“Good. Now, we better finish dinner,” John said again, let go of the hug and made Derek and Stiles sat back down on their seat.

* * *

The next day, Derek told John everything. About werewolves—their weakness and everything—and also what actually happened to his family.

Few weeks later, Kate Argent was being caught. She was being put in jail for murder of eleven people with four children amongst them, and wouldn’t see the light of outside world anymore for the next thirty years.

Few days afterwards, Derek was officially adopted as John Stilinski’s son.

The man was kind enough to let Derek kept his last name though, and Derek was so grateful for that.

* * *

The next full moons afterward in Stilinski household wasn’t so hard anymore. Derek was still missing his family so bad, missed running together with them in the woods under the full moon light, missing the feeling of being in a real werewolf pack, but Derek was so grateful for the Stilinskis.

They were his pack now. His anchor.

And even though they couldn’t run with them as a wolf, John was always made sure his patrol team stayed away from the woods during full moons, so Derek could run around free.

Sometimes, Stiles even came to the woods as well and tried to run with him, but the little boy could never keep up and settled on one of the trees, waiting for Derek to be done running so they could walk home together.

* * *

Thanks to the Stilinskis, Derek could go through high school normally. Derek was never the type to make a lot of friends and never brought anyone home, and for a while, John was quite worried.

“Are you doing alright at school, kid?” John asked one day during dinner. Stiles was having a sleepover at Scott and Derek felt a little bit sad because he loved reading comic books with Stiles before bed, but he tried not to dwell on it. Stiles would be back home in the morning anyway.

“Derek,” John said again, made Derek looked up and blinked at him.

“Sorry, you were saying…?”

John sighed, the familiar sighed that basically said, “You are a werewolf who supposed to have better hearing than me,” but he repeated his question anyway. “You doing alright at school?”

Derek knew that John didn’t mean his grades because John attended the Parent Teacher Meeting last week and he was well aware that there was no problem with his grades.  So, he must meant his social life. “I’m fine,” Derek answered.

John raised an eyebrow at him. He wore that expression a lot, especially around Stiles. “Kids your age usually, um, bring home girlfriend?”

“I don’t have girlfriend.” Sure. There was Paige. But Paige had moved to New York and she wasn’t what Derek could consider as girlfriend anyway.

“Boyfriend then?”

Derek choked at that, and John winced while carefully trying to pat his back and pushed his glass of water closer.

“I don’t have boyfriend as well, John,” Derek said, after he managed to regain his breathing.

“Alright, alright,” John said, put his hands up in defensive manner. “It’s just that I try to keep it out in the open. No matter what, I will always love you.” John turned back to his dinner and for few minutes, they continued to have dinner in peaceful silence until John spoke up again. “It’s just that I saw your browser history when I borrowed your laptop the other day and I wonder whether I should give you The Talk or your parents had given it to you before?”

Derek successfully choked again at that, and it took a long, long time until he could breathe properly and he was sure that if he wasn’t a werewolf, John would need to bring him to hospital.

* * *

Derek made sure he cleaned his browser history thoroughly afterward.

* * *

After Derek graduated high school, he went to Beacon Hills Community College despite John’s persistence to make him taking education outside of Beacon Hills.

“It’s not that I pay for your college anyway,” John said in the living room while they were all watching baseball game. The insurance money from his family was enough to support him for his whole life, and Derek had refused any offers from John to pay for his college or anything else in his whole life. “You’re smart Derek. Go to Stanford. Harvard. Anywhere you want.”

“Yeah and I want BHCC,” Derek answered, made John gave him a resign look. “I want to stay close to the pack,” Derek added a little bit quietly, didn’t expect John to hear it.

But from the one arm hug John gave him afterward, of course the man heard it.

“Well, since you have decided to stay in this house for college after all, don’t be too annoyed if I put you on Stiles-duty from time to time.”

“Hey!” Stiles kicked his dad’s leg jokingly from where he was laying down on the floor. “I’m fourteen. I don’t need anyone to babysit me.”

John said his plain, “Yeah, right,” while Derek laughed.

* * *

Despite what Stiles said that he didn’t need any babysitter, both John and Derek worried about him anyway. The kid only had Scott as friend in his grade since kindergarten, and Derek knew, he was being bullied by other kids.

Being four years older than Stiles, Derek was never in the same school building as Stiles. When Stiles was still in middle school, Derek was already in the high school. And now that Stiles had entered high school, Derek had moved to college. But since he lived in Stilinski household, Derek was on duty to drive Stiles to school before Stiles was old enough to drive his own car.

And the first time Derek saw that Stiles was being bullied by the other mid-graders, Derek almost wolf-out right there on the parking lot.

“Easy, big guy. Easy,” Stiles said. Because of course the bullies were also cowards who ran away at the sight of Derek got out of the car to pick up Stiles and Scott.

“I will rip their throat out—“

“Derek,” Stiles said again, cut Derek off and put his hand calmly on top of Derek’s heart. “I’m fine. Scott’s fine. We’re cool.”

Derek tore his glare off of the running bastards and stared at Stiles. He got a little cut on his cheek and at the view, Derek’s eyes flashed red.

“Calm down, Derek. We’re really okay,” Stiles said again, cupped Derek face and hid the eyes from Scott. “Just take us home, okay big guy?”

Derek took them home, dropped Scott off of McCall’s household and when he helped Stiles to check his injuries at home, Derek wolf-out for real. Because the bruises on his arms and ribs? Derek would _kill_ —

“Put your claws away so you can help with the band aids, Derek, I swear to God.”

* * *

And if Derek grew a little bit more protective of Stiles after that incident, it was nobody’s business but him.

* * *

And probably that was also one of the reason why he wanted to stay in Stilinskis resident. Because Stiles was in high school now, and—

Alright. Derek had been trying to deny it for the past year, but he had given in.

Derek didn’t know since when, but he noticed that Stiles… _smelled so good_. Probably around the time Derek almost turned sixteen. He was aware that John and Stiles always smelled good after few weeks living with them, because then his wolf associated them with _home, pack, safety, comfort_. But nearing sixteen, he smelled a different scent came off of Stiles as well. He tried not to think too much about it, especially on the nights when Stiles had nightmares and John was having a night shift so Stiles chose to sneak into Derek’s room and climbed on his bed then spent the night there, but eventually, Derek cave in. He couldn’t deny it any longer.

Derek never seen Stiles as his little brother to begin with, just like he never called John ‘Dad’ despite the fact that John had adopted him when he was fifteen. And when he was seventeen, he stopped denying his true feelings; that he was attracted to Stiles. Romantically and sexually.

Not that Derek would ever let anyone know.

(John would definitely shoot him with those wolfsbane bullets he got from Chris Argent).

* * *

Derek was in his first year of college when Stiles was fifteen and had his first Winter Formal. He took Lydia Martin to it, the girl he had been crushing on since he was in third grade—or so Scott said.

John looked so proud that night and took a lot of pictures of Stiles in his suit—which Derek would save later on his phone because Stiles looked so damn good in it—while Derek tried his best not to look bitter.

Stiles was happy. So he should too.

* * *

Lydia Martin broke Stiles’ heart few weeks later, when she dumped Stiles in public as she got back to her jackass boyfriend before Stiles, Jackson Whittermore.

Apparently, Lydia only went out with Stiles because she broke up with Jackson and wanted to make Jackson jealous.

Scott was so angry when he found out, still cursing Lydia as he accompanied Stiles playing Call of Duty in Stiles’ room.

“She’s a bitch. She doesn’t deserve you anyway,” Scott said, and Stiles didn’t respond, and Derek quickly went out of the house.

Since he couldn’t kill Lydia because it was against the law and code, Derek crushed Lydia’s car.

Stiles laughed the next day when he found out and even though Derek didn’t tell anyone that he was the one who did it, Stiles climbed to his bed that night, cuddled against him and said, “Thanks, Derek. You’re the best.”

And Derek swore that he wouldn’t let anyone broke Stiles’ heart again.

* * *

Puberty hit Stiles’ late.

When everyone else already grew to themselves around fourteen or fifteen years old, Stiles’ puberty didn’t truly kick in until he was sixteen year old.

And at that time, it was the hardest time for Derek to be in Stilinskis household and he kind of regretted his decision not to move away for college.

Sure, he had found Stiles’ attractive since he was probably only thirteen years old, but now? It was something else entirely.

Stiles still got his lean body, but he started to fill up more. He didn’t get as buff as Scott, but he got a nice broad shoulders, slim waist, and an ass Derek couldn’t stop staring at. And don’t let him start on Stiles’ happy trails. Derek caught him out of the shower once, only wearing towel, and it made Derek fell down the stairs spectacularly.

Stiles laughed at him nonstop for the next few days, but it was worth it. Totally worth it.

And don’t let Derek start on how much Stiles started to jerk off. Sure, he kept it quiet, knew very well that Derek had super hearing and super nose, so he cleaned up nicely afterward as well, but Stiles didn’t know that no matter how hard Stiles tried to keep quiet or to clean up after, Derek’s hearing and nose already too attune to Stiles. Derek could even hear Stiles’ heartbeat clearly in few miles radius and he could pick out his scent over the crowd all the time. So, of course, Derek would still be able to hear his soft moans and how good he smelled when Stiles pleasured himself.

Derek started to jerk off just as much as Stiles, and never stopped feeling so ashamed over himself all the time.

Though, that wasn’t the worst part of Stiles’ puberty. The worst part was, that everyone else noticed it too.

Suddenly Lydia Martin was being super nice to him. But since she had dumped him before, Derek was glad that Stiles wasn’t keen on getting back together with him.

And then there was this girl called Heather, which was super kind and nice and from the stories he heard from Scott whenever he was coming over, Scott liked her too. Derek met her once when Stiles brought her home for a school project.

And just like Scott said, she was super nice. All polite and pretty, and really, really a good match for Stiles.

Derek still hated her though.

“No need to be so possessive over your territory, Sourwolf,” Stiles’ said after Heather went home. Derek got tense for a split second before Stiles continued, “I know this house is your territory, and you got pissy whenever there’s a stranger in here, but Heather has done nothing to offend you, Derek. Be nice to her next time, okay? She’s fucking terrified of you.”

Derek only grumbled and felt selfishly satisfied that he scared her off.

* * *

Stiles didn’t get together with Heather.

Scott whined to Stiles for days about it. “Why, dude? Why did you reject her? She’s single, you’re single. What’s the problem? Allison has been planning on double date!”

“Scott, I don’t like Heather that way and it will be cruel to lead her on. And tell Allison to do that double date anyway. I can ask Derek whether he wants to come or not.”

(Of course Derek said yes. In the end, it turned to group hang out instead of double date, but Derek was happy with the outcome anyway).

* * *

For few months, Derek could relax. Because Stiles didn’t bring any more girls home or didn’t seem to have a crush on anyone, until fate decided to kick Derek on the nuts.

Stiles came home that day, late, when Derek and John were already in the middle of eating dinner, and the house was suddenly filled with _sex scent_.

Derek’s eyes flashed red for a moment, when he realized the smell came off of Stiles. He tried to keep his wolf calm, and when Stiles entered the kitchen with a dopey grin on his face, Derek felt like his heart shattered to pieces.

“Where have you been, son?” John asked.

“Got held back after lacrosse practice,” Stiles answered, and grabbed the chicken. He didn’t say anything for few minutes as he ate, and then he spoke up. “Dad, do you remember Danny?”

“Mahealani?” John asked back, and after Stiles nodded as confirmation, John continued, “Yeah. What about him?”

“Um, he’s… he’s my boyfriend now?”

It took everything in Derek to not to break his plates into pieces.

“Oh,” John said. “Congrats then.”

“You’re okay that I like boys too?”

John snorted. “Of course I’m okay. There’s nothing wrong with that. I already had The Talk with Derek about it back then and I want you—“

“Okay, okay,” Stiles quickly cut it off. “I don’t need _The Talk_.”

“But—“

“Just no, Dad. If I need anything, I will ask Derek. Spare everyone the trauma.”

Derek cleared his throat. “I’m done. I’ll go upstairs. Need to catch up with homework,” he said, and rushed out of the kitchen.

He spent the whole night moping in his bed, and by morning, he made peace with himself. At least Stiles was happy. If he kept repeating those words over and over, the pain was kind of bearable.

* * *

Danny was a good guy. Stiles brought him home few days later to meet with John and Derek. He was good looking, polite, and Stiles beamed whenever he looked at him. And if Derek’s heart was breaking every damn time he saw them together, he could endure it.

* * *

After few weeks, Derek was actually got used to Danny’s existence in Stiles’ life. He came over few times to study, or just hang out. Derek wasn’t the most welcoming whenever he was around, but at least he didn’t act openly hostile towards him. And that was friendly enough in Derek’s standard.

Besides, having a steady boyfriend didn’t make Stiles acted differently towards him. Unlike Scott who usually ditched Stiles whenever Allison needed him, Stiles was still there whenever Derek needed him. Stiles still bothered Derek in his room and slept with him whenever he had nightmares, still helped Derek study and he still the one who could read Derek better than anyone else, always knew whenever Derek felt lonely and missing his family so bad, and always knew how to cheer Derek up.

That day, was the anniversary of the Hale Fire and Derek always wanted to spend the day at home, made a blanket fort and watched movies while eat ice cream with Stiles cuddled him. Derek was pretty sure Stiles would rather spend the day with Danny, but when Danny called, Stiles only said, “Sorry, Danny. Now is not a good time. Derek needs me,” and then went back to the couch, let Derek laid down on his lap while he carded his fingers through his hair. Derek closed his eyes, enjoyed Stiles’ touch, and thought that if he still could have this, then he didn’t really mind if Stiles didn’t love him back.

* * *

Derek knew Stiles suffered from nightmares and panic attacks since his mother’s death years ago. It got better over time, but he still had it. Just like Derek still had nightmares about his family. And they knew how to calm each other; by sleeping together at night to repel the nightmares, and Derek had been trained by John to assist Stiles through panic attack if he had it.

Stiles hadn’t had panic attacks for few months now, so Derek didn’t really expect it when one afternoon, Danny suddenly barged into his room. The guy was studying with Stiles in his room so Derek decided to finish his reading that afternoon to spend time without Stiles. Derek was about to snap at him when he smelled it in the air, right before Danny spoke.

“Stiles is having panic attack and he asked to me to get you. I don’t know what to do.”

Derek didn’t bother to answer or wait for Danny as he rushed to Stiles’ room.

Stiles was on the floor, curled to himself and having trouble breathing. Derek slowly approached him, reached for Stiles’ hand and gave him a reassuring grip. “Stiles,” he called him softly. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here.” Carefully, he moved Stiles so that he was now curling on his lap. Derek pressed Stiles’ head to his chest, as he breathed calmly. “Follow my breath, Stiles. Count with me, okay?” Derek took  a deep breath, before exhaling slow, and repeated it over and over again until he felt Stiles’ heartbeat and his breathing started to calm down. “You’re doing great. Keep doing it, Stiles. You’re okay. I’m here. I’m gonna take care of you.” Derek rubbed Stiles’ arm with his free hand, buried his face on Stiles’ hair and kept steady breathing, rocked him gently to calm him down.

It felt like an hour had passed. Or probably more, but Derek still hadn’t let Stiles go. Even when his breathing and heartbeat completely steady now. “Come on, let’s get you some water,” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ temple. Back then, Derek used to carry him like this after a panic attack, but being seventeen year old, he knew Stiles wouldn’t appreciate that. So, Derek circled his arm around Stiles protectively and helped him up.

“Sorry, Danny,” Derek said as he walked passed him. “I think you better go home now. You can call Stiles later.”

Danny didn’t argue, and Derek heard him out of the house a moment later, but Derek didn’t bother to check because his priority was Stiles’ wellbeing. Always.

* * *

Few days later, Derek found Stiles in the kitchen, sat down in the counter with a thoughtful expression.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, as he opened the fridge to get some drinks. Stiles didn’t say anything at first, waited until Derek was done with his drink and put it back safely in the fridge before he said, “Danny broke up with me.”

Derek thought it was wise. Because if Stiles said that before, Derek was pretty sure that he would crush the bottle and made a mess. He thought Danny was different. He thought Danny would make Stiles happy. _He would kill that asshole_.

As if knew what was going on inside Derek’s head, Stiles looked up at Derek and shook his head. “Before you commit murder, it’s fine, Derek.”

“How the fuck it’s _fine_ , Stiles? He _broke up_ with you! That asshole—“

“Danny said,” Stiles cut him off, “That is exactly the reason why he broke up with me.”

Derek froze, and then stared at Stiles with a confused expression. “What?”

Stiles sighed, and rubbed his head in frustration before he looked back at Derek. “He said it’s weird that you’re being so overprotective of me.”

Derek felt like he was being punched in the gut. He knew that he could be _too much_ , but he didn’t mean it to be the reason why Stiles’ heart being broken like this. “I’m sorry, Stiles. I—“ Derek stuttered, didn’t really know what to say. _He was sorry that he loved Stiles?_

“His breaking point is few days ago during my panic attack,” Stiles continued, and Derek knew he was so pale right now. Of course. He was dumb enough not to try to be subtle about his feelings towards Stiles. Stiles was smart, and Derek was lucky enough that Stiles didn’t find out.

Until now.

His luck had ran out, it seemed.

“I’m sorry,” Derek repeated, though he wasn’t brave enough to look at Stiles in the eyes as he said it. Stiles only thought of him as an older brother. He should knew his place. “I will—I will stay away from you—“

“And Danny also said,” Stiles cut him off again. “That it’s weird for me to talk about you all the time when he is the one who’s my boyfriend. And that it’s weird for me to cancel on dates because you need me.”

Derek didn’t know what to say. He had truly ruined Stiles’ relationship. If only he knew not to be so selfish—

“And the thing is,” Stiles continued. “When Danny put it that way, it made me realized stuff.” Stiles slid down of the kitchen counter and approached Derek slowly. Derek didn’t have the energy to move away from Stiles, still staring at the linoleum floor under him.

Gently, Stiles reached for his hands and intertwined their fingers together. _That_ made Derek looked up for the first time. Stiles’s amber eyes were looking at him intently, and now, Derek was unable to look away.

“Ask me what I realized, Derek.”

“What did you realize?”

“That I’m not actually disappointed that Danny broke up with me,” Stiles answered. His gaze at Derek unwavering. “That I’m actually in love with someone else all this time.”

Derek’s breath got caught in his throat. “Stiles, I—“

“Is Danny wrong, Derek?”

Derek couldn’t answer verbally, but he managed to shake his head and the next thing he knew, Stiles already pressed a kiss on his lips, and Derek wasn’t aware of anything else but the warmth Derek felt, started from the point where their lips touched, and how it spread throughout his whole body. Derek tilted his head and opened his mouth slightly when Stiles licked it, asking for permission for more.

When Stiles pulled away, his cheeks were flushed and he looked so beautiful Derek had to hold himself back for another kisses.

“Danny is pretty chill about it though,” Stiles said again. “Even though I’ve been an asshole, he still said that I didn’t do it on purpose and forgave me. So we,” Stiles squinted his eyes at Derek, “better treat Danny very, very nicely. And you,” Stiles pointed his finger against Derek’s chest, “better not kill him because you gotta admit, I’m the asshole one in the relationship. You got it?”

Derek could only nodded because he still couldn’t trust his voice yet.

Stiles smiled at him though. “Come on. Let’s go to my room so we can talk about our feelings and probably make out some more before Dad comes home.”

* * *

Danny was indeed, very chill about it. He came over to the house few days later to finish the school project he had with Stiles, and Derek tried his very best to treat him very nicely, but Danny just laughed him off.

“It’s okay, man. Good thing I’m not in love with Stiles to begin with. And he’s just being dumb. You two are being dumb. I can move on from Stiles pretty quickly. So, all’s good.”

Stiles and Scott always said that Danny was an angel and everybody liked him, but Derek didn’t believe that statement until today.

* * *

“So, Dad,” Stiles opened up during dinner few weeks later. “I—I need to tell you something.”

“Hm?” John said, didn’t really look away from the TV screen.

“Er, Derek and I are in relationship now.”

“You kidding me?!” John did look away from the TV screen now, glared at them both and Derek flinched. He had discussed this Stiles for days. He didn’t think that it would be a good idea to tell John, but Stiles insisted because they shouldn’t keep secret from his dad, and of course Derek cave in. There was no way he could say no to Stiles.

But John’s reaction said it all. He wasn’t okay with it. Today would finally be the day where Derek was being kicked out from this house.

“I know, Dad, I know,” Stiles said, tried to calm his dad down which Derek thought was useless. He just hoped John didn’t shoot him. “It’s been few weeks, but we’ve been very responsible. Nothing below the belt before I turn eighteen, but… we’re happy.”

John still glared at them and Derek might be an alpha werewolf after there was no one left from his family, but John scared him still. So, he did the wise thing of not talking, kept himself as still as possible, and not making eye contact.

If John kicked him out, that was okay. He could look for apartment. He had the money for it. But if he didn’t want Derek to see Stiles anymore…

“Who confessed first between you two?” John asked, unexpectedly.

Derek braved himself to look up now, and saw Stiles was just as confused as him over that question. “I, uh, kinda did?” Stiles answered, though it sounded more like a question.

“Damn,” John said, rubbed his face. “I thought Derek would finally get his head out of his ass and confessed first,” he mumbled. “Melissa is totally right. I owe her twenty dollars.”

Derek blinked. Stiles did the same. And then,

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Stiles shrieked. “ _Are you and Melissa betting on Derek and I? You totally see it coming?_ ”

John grinned, the same grin as Stiles’, and chuckled. “Of course. Derek has been in love with you for few years now, right son?” he said, looked at Derek. Derek could only nodded dumbly. “And you too, Stiles. And for a smart kid, you’re too just dumb to realize it.”

Stiles gapped at him, but John continued, “But, please. Stay safe. Stiles’ still underage, so be responsible about it, Derek. No matter how much he tries to persuade you. Keep your clothes on all the time. Sleeping in the same bed is allowed, but now that you two finally admitted that you’re in relationship, keep the door open all the time. Is that clear?”

Stiles groaned, but Derek smiled at John and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

* * *

At least when they told Scott about it, the boy was genuinely shock and yelled at them because he didn’t realize it.

Though, the next time they went out with Scott and Allison, it was double date for real.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have something to discuss or ask me about this fanfic, feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
